honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Gold and Silver
Pokémon Gold and Silver is the 23rd episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing games Pokémon Gold and Silver. It was published on November 25, 2014. Pokémon Gold and Silver was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 6 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Gold and Silver on YouTube "You already trap Pokémon and make them fight, so why not force them to 'pork' each other while you're at it?" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Gold and Silver'' Script From the company Nintendo that's throwing everything at the wall to see what sticks, comes the greatest video game sequel ever until ''Half Life 3'' transcends space and time as we know it. ''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' Return to the world of classic Pokémon when catching them all was still a somewhat realistic goal. And step into the shoes of Ethan, another fatherless ten-year-old sent off by another tree-named professor Elm to do another job that is way too dangerous for a single child to accomplish. But this time he's got a cellphone so he can, you know, call home or whatever. Make your way through the Johto Region as you experience a host of brand new features like: day-and-night cycles so you can schedule what's left of your life around playing the game; breeding because you already trap pokémon and make them fight, so why not force them to '''pork each other while you're at it?; friendship, the new stat that makes you feel less guilty for what you do to your slaves; and full blown color! Crickets Look, it was a big deal at the time! Alright?! Geez! Once again, battle your way through the hall of fame by conquering the Elite Four. And when you do, hold on to your stupid hat as the entire region Kanto from the first game is unlocked with eight new badges to win and a mountain top duel against your character Red from the first game. Now that's how you make a sequel! So after you've spend countless hours of catching all one hundred fifty generation one pokémon, get ready to do it all over again with a hundred new ones and you better believe we're naming them all! breath Starring: * 4 Legged Pikmin Chikorita * Michael Bayleef Bayleef * Popped Collar Meganium * Explosive Diarrhea Cyndaquil * Peter Quilava Quilava * Red Neck Typlosion * Totodile Dundee Totodile * Crocobae or Naw Croconaw * Front Butt Feraligator * HM Dumpster Sentret * Scarf Furret * Hooter HootHoot * Noctowl Emission Noctowl * Ledy Baba Ledyba * Baseball Hands Ledian * Frown Butt Spinarak * Ariados Grande Ariados * Cave Syphilis Crobat * Your Balls Are Showing Chinchou * Lanturd Lanturn * Scrappy Chu Pichu * Kirby in Drag Cleffa * Iggly Azalea Igglybuff * Failed Abortion Togepi * Escaped Omlette Togetic * Japanese Q-bert Natu * The Boobs Have Eyes Xatu * The Grim Mareeper Mareep * Shake That Flaaffy Taffy Flaaffy * Trans Ampharos Ampharos * Mayim Bialik Bellossom * Pikablu Marill * Azumarill Streep Azumarill * I Am Groot Sudowoodo * Baby Battletoad Politoed * Hoppip Anonymous Hoppip * Skip To My Loom Skiploom * Spore Jimpluff * Low Five Aipom * Burnt Simpson Sunkern * Get Off My Lawn Sunflora * Yanmaha Yanma * Kill Me Wooper * Giggity Giggity Quagsire * Esp-Eon Espeon * O-Face Umbreon * Dial M For Murkrow Murkrow * Kalimaaa Slowking * Miss Cleo Misdreavus * Alphabet Soup Unown * Wobben Buffet Wobbuffet * Lou Girafarigno Girafarig * Kony 2012 Pineco * Team Forretress Forretress * Dunsparce Nern Sunspace * Gligars in Paris Gligars * Blue Steelix Steelix * Bitchy Resting Face Snubbull * Fairy Dog Mother Granbull * Fish Lips Qwilfish * Running with Scizors Scizors * Five Knuckle Shuckles Shuckles * Blue Beetle Heracross * Gesundheit Sneasel * Teddy Ursavelt Teddiursa * The Ring Bear-er Ursaring * Smegma Slugma * This Snail is on Fiyaaa Magcargo * Tribble Swinub * Snuffleupagus Piloswine * What... Am I? Corsola * Remoroid Remoraid * Octobirdo Octillery * Dude You're Getting A Delibird Delibird * Mantine Pro V Mantine * E-Skamory Skamory * Armor Dog Houndour * Cerberus Houndoom * Hail Kingdra Kingdra * I'm So Phanphy Phanphy * Armor Pig, Friend of Armor Dog Donphan * Porygon2: Electric Boogaloo Porygon2 * Booty Had Me Like Stantler * Bob Ross Smeargle * Rock Lee Tyrogue * Driedel Driedel Driedel Hitmontop * All About That Bass Smoochum * Plug and Play Elekid * Beauty School Dropout Magby * Udder Siege Miltank * 16 And Pregnant Blissey * What Is Your Face, Exactly? Raikou * Entei the Dragon Entei * Ribbon Dancer Suicine * Larvitard Larvitar * Pupitard Pupitar * Tyranitard wait, are we allowed to say these? Tyranitar * Man Hands Lugia * Hoo-Ah! Ho-Oh * And... Celery Celebi Pokémon Gold and Silver Man, that was one Honest Trailer! That's gotta be like the top percentage of Honest Trailers, right? Cool Shorts, Bro! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Go and Detective Pikachu. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for Pokémon: The First Movie.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Gold and Silver ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In her review of the video, Colette of My Nintendo News described the whole ''Honest Game Trailers series as "highly entertaining' and wrote "the naming of all the new Gold and Silver Pokemon is certainly a treat to hear, particularly 'Ledy Baba'." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha called the video "brutally honest" and wrote "It makes you really think back to when you played it when you were a kid, and most people probably never really thought about some of the odd stuff that goes on in those games. Aside from that, they even give honest names for every single Gen-two Pokemon, and quite frankly some of them are better than the actual names of the Pokemon." Dorkly also posted a very positive write-up, noting, "Not only does it go through every success and failure of the first major Pokemon sequel, but they go so far as to give new nicknames to each additional Pokemon added for the Johto region. It's impressive." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew If you loved hearing the 2001 Space Odyssey remix at 0:13, then you'll love the full thing by MajorLeagueWobs here. Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'An 'honest' look at Pokémon Gold and Silver '- Polygon article * 'Pokemon Gold And Silver Gets An Honest Game Trailer '- My Nintendo News article * 'Smosh – Pokemon Gold And Silver (Honest Trailer) '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'The Truth About Pokemon Gold & Silver '- Dorkly article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon games Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Game Freak Category:Nintendo Category:Role-playing game Category:Japan